Old Stories New Lies
by demi4life422
Summary: Should I Continue...


**I leaned back against the chair pouting. My mom was yelling at me for sneaking out of the house on a school night. I had sneaked out because I wanted to go to the Raver's Love club with my best friends, Caroline and Bonnie. We had been best friends since the second grade. Bonnie is a very wise friend that has been obsessed with witchcraft ever since her grandmother told her she was a witch. Bonnie's dad thought that her grandmother was dotty.**

**Caroline was the type of girl that was so insecure that she would be slutty to get a guy's attention. I always wonder why she's so insecure. She has blonde hair, blue eyes and perky breast. She's a little too horny but she gets rid of it.**

**I on the other end am the hyper active, bipolar, cool, bisexual one. My hair in dark brown and so are my eyes. I have perky C cup breasts and almost full lips. Okay the lips part is a lie. They're thin. I have silky, smooth skin and I always smell delicious!**

**Back to my mom yelling at me. We were outside of the club in the back. I was sitting in an abandoned chair and she and my dad were standing in front of me.**

"**What the hell is wrong with you, Elena?" Mom asked. "First, you get pregnant at thirteen, then you run away from home, and when you come back you're doing drugs and lying hard to us. You and used to be very close. What happened?"**

"**Nothing happened, mom," I whispered. "You promised not to bring up the pregnancy ever again. I stopped doing drugs last year. I swear on my life that I stopped. Nothing has changed, mom."**

"**Whatever, Elena," Dad said. He had his left hand on his face and he took a deep breath." Just get in the damn car."**

"**I'm sorry," I apologized.**

"**Apologize?" He was now yelling at me." You and Jeremy constantly apologize. You say you will change but you never do! You never have and you never will. Now get in the fucking car."**

**I did as I was told. My parents got into the car and my dad started the engine. His arguing overruled the engine's sound.**

"**You're going to a boarding school," Mom said.**

"**What?" I screeched." No! I am not going there. You can't do that."**

"**We can and we will, Elena!" my Dad's voice boomed." You are just acting very childish at the moment!"**

"**No I'm not. I'd kill myself before I go to a boarding school."**

**With that said I noticed my dad flinch at my words. At that moment everything happened at once. He lost control of the steering wheel and the car flipped multiple times. Finally, the car came to a stopping point in the river. Water filled my lungs and I was knocked unconscious when my head hit the window. I saw nothing, heard nothing. I couldn't breathe. Everything was black and quiet. I was dead. I felt as though I'd died a peaceful death in nature's way.**

***Beep***

**I heard in the silence.**

***Beep***

**The noise continued. The beeping was louder and clearer. I slowly opened my eyes and quickly covered them because of the bright light. I was in the hospital. I should've been dead. The room was cold and I was anemic, so that wasn't a perfect match.**

**I slowly uncovered my eyes and let them adjust to the bright light. I looked over to see a man wearing all black with a leather jacket and boots. He had beautiful blue eyes that could manipulate any girl or women.**

"**Elena," he said.**

"**Who are you," I asked." And how do you know my name? Don't tell me you're a doctor because if you do I'll call security. Why are you in my room?"**

"**Damon is the name. Saving is the game. I know your name because I'm the one who brought you here. I decided to stay for a while to see if you'd wake up."**

"**What day is it?"**

"**Why dear it's Friday, gotta get down on Friday!"**

"**Please, stop. I hate that song."**

"**Okay, beautiful. Are you hungry? Still in pain? Need a sexy on like myself to help soothe the pain of your loved ones?"**

"**What? Wait! My parents! Where are they?"**

"**Why do you care? Apparently you're not as worried as you're trying to come off to be." He looked at my breast with a smug grin." Did I do that?"**

**My nipples were poking out of my hospital dress. I covered my chest with the white sheets on the bed. I frowned at him and he looked back at me face.**

"**Your parents are dead and gone." **

**The heart monitor was beeping so face that I thought my heart was going to explode. This had to be a dream. They could not be dead.**

"**No they aren't."**

"**The Nile isn't just a river in Egypt, Elena." He walked towards the door and said, "I've got to go now. I need to feed."**

"**You mean eat, you piece of shit bastard?" **

**He nodded.**

"**I meant what I said," he said as he walked out of the room.**

**Today was Thursday. Saturday and I was finally getting discharged from this dingy hospital. The food was cold and disgusting. My room was deadly cold and bland, of course. The morning routines were aggravating and annoying, because Elena Gilbert is not a fucking morning person. The nurses also could give two shits of who entered your room. There was also this God awful smell lingering around the hospital. Smelled exactly like a dead person.**

**While I was internally complaining Nurse Alice entered the room with a plastic bag filled with my clothes. Nurse Alice was the only nurse I would put up with. She was the nurse that was always at my service when I had a sprained ankle from cheerleading or gymnastics or a broken arm from playing football in P.E.**

"**Hello, little Ms. Elena," Nurse Alice said as she and I folded the white sheets on the hospital bed.**

"**Hey, Alice," I said.**

"**You know I don't need any help folding these. You should go. Your little brother and your aunt are downstairs signing your discharge papers."**

"**Okay," I sighed." I'll go. I'm just thinking about how difficult it will be once I get back home. That guy Damon said that they'd died in the car accident. Why didn't I die?"**

"**Well, sweetie, you didn't die because when the paramedics found you you weren't in the vehicle. No one knows exactly how you got out though. You were very close to your death."**

"**Wait." I said with confusion in my tone." That guy was in my room. He said he'd brought me into the hospital himself. Was he lying?"**

"**Honey, I have not a clue of what you're talking about. But there was a handsome young man here wanting to see you. His name was Damon Salvatore. Actually he asked for a woman named Katherine Pierce, but then he showed me a picture of you and I told him your name was Elena Gilbert not Katherine Pierce. Confused man he was." She went on before I could say anything." Handsome, very arrogant, but handsome."**

"**Thank you, Alice." I said grabbing my plastic bag full of clothes." I'm going to go now."**

**Once my discharge papers were signed Aunt Jenna and I went home while my brother, Jeremy, went to get high- I'm assuming- with his "friends". Right now he was an emotional wreck. He was fourteen now and he was in high school skipping class, smoking weed, missing school, M.I.A almost every second of the day. I was happy he'd at least came to visit me every day in the hospital.**

**Aunt Jenna pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. Things were rough these days with her because when my parents had died she was still in college study to be a business worker. Aunt Jenna is my mom's baby sister. Aunt Jenna was one of my best friends. She was cool but she did things that were illegal. She smoked pot and was even in jail a few times, but not for anything too extreme. I used to always go to ravers with her when I was thirteen. Aunt Jenna made me a fake I.D. and everything. We drank and smoked together, but that ended when she decided to get her act together when she went to college. I stopped smoking but kept drinking and late night partying.**

"**Okay," she said." Let's go in and I'll warm up some TV dinners."**

"**I'd rather eat that any day than eat the crap they served at the hospital." I said and she laughed.**

**I gathered my things and she and I walked into the house. It smelled great, like flowers. It was clean and warm, which I thought was fantastic. I ran upstairs to my room and threw my bag of clothes on the floor. I then walked over to my dresser and gathered some clothes. My cellphone was on my dresser vibrating away. I looked at my phone to see that it was Bonnie. I touched the talk button with my index finger and the vibrating stopped.**

"**Hey, Bonnie," I said as I picked up the phone and walked into my bathroom.**

"**Hey, Lena," she said with her melody voice that I loved." What're you doing right now?"**

"**I'm about to take a shower. Why?"**

"**Because we're having a little get together at the Grill in a little bit. We all want to see you."**

**I took a deep breath and sighed.**

"**Please tell me you literally mean little get together."**

"**I do, Elena. I stopped Caroline from inviting the whole country this time."**

"'**Kay." I turned on the hot water in the shower and put her on speaker while I undressed. The clothes I was wearing smelled like the hospital." I'll be there after I shower."**

"**Okay, cutie. Have you a little fun in the shower." She giggled and we ended the call.**

**I got into the shower and quickly showered and washed my hair. I pulled on my black Victoria Secret laced panties and bra. I pulled on a red slim-fit t-shirt, blue jeans, and my favorite Jade Leather Jacket. I walked back into my room and put my socks and canvas Converse on. My hair was starting to go back to its natural long curls. I blow dried my hair and brushed it letting the rest of my damp hair air dry. I put on some eyeliner and ran downstairs.**

"**Going somewhere?" Aunt Jenna had her hands on her hips. I grabbed my keys to my car.**

"**Yep." I said." Is that okay?"**

"**Yeah, I trust you'll be back at an agreeable time?"**

"**Yes, Jen, I will. I'm going to the Grill."**

"'**Kay, tell me if you see any hot twenty-three year olds."**

**She chuckled as I walked out of the house smiling. I got into my little red Mini Cooper convertible and drove to the Mystic Grill. I parked my car next to Bonnie's silver Toyota Prius. I climbed out of the car and locked it as I walked towards the Grill's door. The door swung open before my hand could touch the handle. Caroline hugged me tight.**

"**Oh, Elena," she squealed." How are you after your parents' death and being in the hospital and all the drama?"**

"**Okay, Caroline," Bonnie was right behind her." Stop crowding her. How are you, Elena."**

"**I don't know," I said and Caroline let go of me and frowned." I just do not want to think about anything right now."**

"**Well," Caroline said." Isn't that what you were doing when your parents died?"**

"**Caroline," Bonnie warned, but Caroline was right. I hadn't been thinking.**

"**I'm just saying. She basically killed them herself."**

"**Caroline, I think you should just leave because everything you're saying is shit."**

"**Fine." Caroline huffed. "I really could care less about your drama. I have my own drama to deal with."**

**Caroline crossed the street in a hurry and got into her car. Bonnie and I walked into the Grill where a few of the girls I was close friends with on the cheerleading squad were sitting in a booth conversing. They all smiled when they saw me. I noticed Tyler Lockwood and some of the guys from the football team was flirting with the cheerleaders. **

"**Hey, Elena," all of the girls said in unison.**

"**Hi, girls," I said and faked a smile.**

"**Hey, sexy," Tyler said as he stood up and checked me out. He grabbed my ass and I punched him in the groin.**

"**Touch it again and I'll slice you like Government cheese." He nodded." Anyways, how's everyone?"**

"**No, sweetie," Lea said." The question is how are you?"**

**I sighed in annoyance and said," I doing fine."**

"**Great! Are you hungry? Of course you are. Nasty hospital food. I'll order you something."**

"**Uh, okay." I slide into the booth next to Rose and Alexia and put my head in my hands. I needed an excuse to leave for a while. "Guys, I'll be right back okay."**

"**Where are you going, Lena," Rose asked.**

"**Just going for a walk." I stood up and she grabbed my wrist." I promise I'll be right back."**

"**Okay," she said." Don't get lost."**

**I shook my head and she let go of my wrist. As I was walking out of the Mystic Grill I walked into something hard. At first I thought it was a wall but when I looked up I saw sexy face with beautiful emerald green eyes. He literally looked like a god.**

"**I'm so, so sorry," I apologized and he half smiled.**

"**No, don't be sorry," he said." My fault. Uh, were you heading out?"**

"**Yeah. You?"**

**He nodded. I grabbed his arm before he turned to leave.**

"**Uh, do you wanna go for a walk with me?" I was now biting my bottom lip, hoping he'd say yes.**

"**But we don't know each other."**

"**So, I walked into you, and we were both leaving." **

**He smiled and nodded. We walked out of the Grill together and started down the street silently.**

"**So," he said breaking the awkward tension." Um, what's your name?"**

"**Elena," I said." Elena Gilbert. What's yours?"**

"**Stefan Salvatore," he said.**

"**Did you just move here?"**

"**Uh, yeah. I live with my uncle in the Salvatore Boarding house."**

"**Oh yeah. Your uncle's Zach Salvatore. Huh, smallish world."**

"**Yeah, you're right."**

**It was awkward silence again. **

"**Are you planning on walking all night?"**

**I looked up and noticed how dark it was and said, "Oh, no. I apologize for taking you time. I need to get back."**

"**I should walk you back."**

"**Okay." **

**We turned back around and walked back to the Mystic Grill. Once we arrived everyone was leaving and the Grill was closing. Bonnie saw me and walked over.**

"**Elena," she said. "God! Where have you been? You said you'd be right back. I didn't know right back meant two hours later."**

"**Bonnie, I'm here, okay," I said.**

"**I know, but I worry about you. You could've gotten killed." That's when she noticed Stefan standing next to me." Or not."**

"**Yeah," I whispered." I know right."**

"**I've got to go," Stefan said, suddenly." I'll see you around, Elena."**

"**Maybe, we'll see each other at school."**

"**Hopefully," he said with a smile." Good-bye, Elena."**

"**Good-bye, Stefan."**

**He turned around and started down the street. **

"**Okay," Bonnie said." He is too sexy to be true."**

"**I know right. Very sexy."**

"_**So**_**."**

"**So what?"**

"**So what did he say? Did he ask you out?"**

"**We just met and no he didn't ask me out."**

"**Stick with him, girlie."**


End file.
